As many as ten percent of patients may experience needle phobia, a condition recognized by the American Psychiatric Association, and may be hesitant to inject themselves (J. Hamilton, “Needle Phobia: a Neglected Diagnosis.” Journal of Family Practice, 1995; 41:169-175).
Moreover, in the U.S., a recent law requires health care employers to implement “safer medical devices” to minimize needle sticks that could result in serious infections (such as HIV and Hepatitis) from viruses or bacteria in the blood. Interest in safety-needle protective devices is now increasing in all areas of healthcare. A particular drug may be used in various care settings.